The Late Night Lullaby
by Similing-chesire
Summary: Esos momentos en los que la pareja comienza su travesía como "pareja",momentos calientes aunque siempre,como de costumbre,arruinados por la mala suerte que tanto caracteriza a nuestros queridos prometidos
1. Capitulo 1:Problemas de Alcoba

**Capitulo 1:Problemas de Alcoba**

Decidida a no mirar hacia atrás, al oscuro pasillo que se cernía sobre ella y tratando de llegar lo mas rápido posible a su objetivo, Akane Tendo de dieciocho años recién cumplidos volvió a repetirse a si misma que aquello era estúpido.

Para ser francos toda aquella situación sin sentido(como todas las que ella sufría en su vida)era culpa de Ranma..

¿La razón?

El especial maratón de películas de terror que le había echo ver toda aquella tarde, y ella, quien en el fondo parecía haber creado una extraña actitud masoquista con dichas películas, había caído patéticamente en aquella telaraña, olvidando totalmente que esa noche sus padres no volverían hasta tarde y sus hermanas habían salido por su propia cuenta.

El obvio resultado había sido ella teniendo pesadillas y paralizada en su cama como por una hora sin atreverse a huir de allí, tapada hasta la cabeza con las frazadas (el arma mas eficaz conocida por todos los niños, anti-criaturas nocturnas), cuando reunió el suficiente valor de salir de su habitación quiso refugiarse en el living de la casa, pero aquello tampoco había dado buenos resultados, lo cierto era que estaba igualmente aterrada allí.

Al final, cual damisela en peligro, había aceptado su miedo y había emprendido la huida hacia el cuarto de su prometido, dispuesta a despertarlo para que se responsabilizara de su precaria situación y que al menos se quedase despierto con ella hasta la salida del sol.

-esto es estúpido….-gruño haciendo audibles sus pensamientos

Era otoño en Nerima y el viento se hacia oír entre las rendijas de la casa Tendo, colándose y enfriando el cuerpo de la chica que solo estaba cubierto por una remera sin mangas azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y le cubría las bragas blancas, prenda heredada de Ranma, a quien ya le quedaba chica y se la había ofrecido como ropa de cama en uno de los viajes de entrenamiento que habían realizado con sus padres, ahora Akane conservaba un cariño especial por aquella ropa.

-¿Akane?-

Tan distraída como se encontraba la voz profunda del chico la aterro hasta su ultima célula y en un inusual movimiento intento huir del lugar estampándose torpemente contra la pared del pasillo.

-¡Wow!¿Akane estas bien?-preocupado, su prometido fue hasta ella levantándola del suelo y asustándose al ver su cara de pánico absoluto.

-¡Ranma eres un estúpido!-chillo ella empujándolo lejos

-¡¿Por qué yo soy el culpable de tu torpeza?!-chillo a su vez el chico ofendido, pero al percatarse de la apariencia de la chica se sonrojo de sobremanera, usaba la remera que le había regalado que casi, casi dejaba ver sus bragas, pero que mostraba el glorioso largo de sus piernas.

-¿Q-que….que haces así vestida y deambulando tan tarde por la casa? ¿No puedes dormir?-

-¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto la chica cruzándose de brazos con una actitud desafiante, el chico resoplo

-yo iba al baño-

-yo también-exclamo ella orgullosamente y olvidando su plan de refugiarse en el cuarto de Ranma.

-pues bien, ve tu primero y yo te sigo-

-claro-

-bien-

-aha…-

-después de ti…-

-claro-

-¡Akane ya basta!¡ve de una maldita vez!-

-¡no me apures!-

Refunfuñando se metió al baño aunque no tenia nada de ganas, al final solo se lavo las manos y la cara, ahora cerca de El ya no tenia miedo, pero comprobó que el miedo volvería cuando se separaran de nuevo, ya que los minutos que Ranma paso dentro del baño fueron tortuosos, cada sombra que se movía dentro de la casa por las luces exteriores le daban mas y mas miedo.

-¿Akane?¿que pasa?-

Cuando salio del baño y vio el rostro pálido de la chica el muchacho comenzó a preocuparse, ella temblaba y estaba apunto de hacer pucheros.

-¿Akane tienes….tienes miedo de algo?-

Se maldijo a si mismo por no notarlo antes, era obvio, aquella boba prometida suya era una miedosa perdida, y aquella tarde había visto aquel maratón de películas de terror, era obvio que estaba aterrada hasta la medula, pero entonces…

-¿Qué hacías fuera de tu cuarto?-pregunto sin entender el chico, ella lo miro con una extraña mirada, como si fuese a pedirle algo pero sin atreverse a hacerlo, como si no se sintiese segura

-yo….yo iba al baño-mintió de nuevo

-no me mientas….-resoplo Ranma molesto-es obvio que estas asustada por esas tontas películas-

-¡digo la verdad!¡y ya me vuelvo a mi cuarto!¡BOBO!-con todo el orgullo que tenia dio media vuelta para volver a su cuarto, pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando el sonido de una rama golpeando contra la ventana la hizo girar y aferrarse a Ranma aterrorizada, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Qué fue eso?-tembló prendida al chico como una garrapata, este suspiro negando con la cabeza

-si tienes miedo puedes dormir en mi futon, yo dormiré en el de mi padre, puedes quedarte en mi cuarto-ofreció con un leve tono de orgullo, demostrando que era el "macho alfa" que defendía a su "hembra", estúpidamente se puso rojo ante ese pensamiento, y se apresuro a volver a su cuarto con la chica detrás suyo, aun aferrada a su brazo, demasiado distraída como para ver el sonrojo y la cara de idota que ponía su prometido.

El futon de Ranma estaba calido, pensó la chica cuando se recostó mientras veía atentamente a Ranma estirar el futon de su padre junto al de ella, algo tímida murmuro

-¿puedes ponerlo mas cerca del mío?-

-¿tanto miedo tienes?-

-olvídalo-gruño ofendida y dando media vuelta para darle la espalda, pero sintió como El se acercaba mas a ella, tanto que seguramente había pegado su futon al suyo, después de unos minutos El apago la luz y se recostó, Akane sentía su respiración tan cerca que parecía que estaban en la misma cama.

-um… ¿quieres hablar? se me fue el sueño-murmuro el chico tratando de captar la atención de su prometida, calmándose de su anterior enojo ella giro para verlo, efectivamente estaba muy cerca, la luz de la luna que se filtraba entre la ventana del cuarto iluminaba su lindo rostro y lo hacia ver aun mas maduro, mas masculino, y extremadamente guapo.

"pensar que es prometido mío…"se dijo Akane a si misma" aunque supongo que no es "mío"…"

-¿estabas asustada por las películas?-insistió Ranma, algo desconcentrado al ver el hermoso rostro de su prometida tan cerca del suyo, sintiendo como la temperatura dentro de su futon aumentaba lentamente.

A su edad Ranma había descubierto casi sin quererlo lo que aquella chica causaba a su cuerpo, y en alguna ocasión cuando la necesidad y el deseo se volvía insoportable hasta el punto que lo desviaba de sus entrenamientos, había recurrido a tocarse a si mismo pensando en ella(o usando material adicional como los cientos de fotos que se había guardado de ella tomadas por Nabiki), pero al final no calmaba del todo su deseo, no como el tocarla a ella lo haría, pero sabia que Akane no sentía lo mismo por El, lo sabia, después de todo, cuando paso lo de Jusenkyo ella no había dicho "porque YO también te amo",ella dijo "porque TU me amas"…..

Aun así, muy en el fondo Ranma era un hombre detestable y egoísta, y aunque odiaba admitirlo se había convertido (muy a pesar de su orgullo) en un verdadero perro guardián de esa chica, bah….la frase "perro arrastrado" le iba mejor.

Y como perro suyo que era estaba dispuesto a defender su territorio con todo su "salvajismo Saotome".

-si….yo…-Akane dudo-yo no iba al baño, yo venia a tu cuarto, a preguntarte si…podía dormir aquí-

El sonrió, sintiéndose inusualmente feliz de que ella lo necesitara y se sintiese segura con El

"por supuesto….¿como no hacerlo si soy el mejor?"

-no tienes que preguntarlo, puedes venir cuando quieras-dijo dando una de esas grandes sonrisas de galán suyas

-ah supongo que si…..supongo que…-ella se puso roja-cuando vivamos juntos….nosotros pues….-

Ranma la miro sorprendido mientras ella balbuceaba muy ruborizada, no se había visto venir ese tipo de comentario….¿como debía responder a algo así?¿ella daba por sentado que vivirían juntos?¿que se casarían?¿que harían…..esas cosas de pareja?

"tranquilo muchacho….no digas una estupidez, ella intenta hablar seriamente.. ¡no lo arruines!¡di algo positivo!¡POSITIVO!"

-ah si….entonces seria mejor no dejarte ver películas de terror-dijo el chico con su mejor acento de macho-todo-glamour

-si…supongo….-contesto la chica con un leve tono de decepción

"¡NOOOO!¿que rayos hice mal?¡yo no negué que quiero vivir con ella!¿porque se molesta?¡que alguien me diga que debo decir!¡malditas mujeres!¡todas malditas!¿acaso es un deporte secreto para ustedes joder nuestras mentes? ¿hay algún código antiguo no escrito de que las mujeres deben ser taaaaaaan complicadas?"

-uhm….crees que….¿dormiremos en futones como tus padres?-

-no, ellos duermen separados, nosotros no….-antes de terminar de decir aquello cerro la boca con la cara roja

"¿Cuál es tu problema idiota?¡como le dices eso!¡seguro que se lo toma a mal y te acusa de pervertido!¡oh lo último que me faltaba en la noche!"

Pero lejos de los pensamientos negativos de Ranma la chica se rió con una cantarina risa

-¿entonces dormiremos juntos? no sabia que preferías las camas de madera…..aunque seria mas cómodo supongo-

Algo intrigado ante el cambio de estado de la chica El decidió adentrarse un poco mas al terreno minado, esta vez con mas calma, dispuesto a jugar bien sus cartas para obtener la información que necesitaba, cualquier cosa que comprobase que ella lo quería, y que diese pie a algo mas, no era que Ranma fuera un pervertido, pero desde que había descubierto que poseía hormonas, la necesidad de tocarla se había vuelto dolorosa.

El estaría dispuesto a esperar y darle "su tiempo" pero que al menos le dejara darle una…uhm.."probada".

Convengamos, no era del todo su culpa, si existía un código no escrito para las mujeres siendo unas neuróticas insufribles e irracionales, entonces el legendario código masculino era el de ser pervertidos insensibles.

Lejos de hacer juego de palabras con su nombre y el echo de que Akane parecía ser el lado rudo de la relación, no es que El se quejara, quizá con el largo de los años había aprendido a sacar su lado mas masoquista, igualmente nadie le vería quejándose si tenia a una muy salvaje Akane montándolo en el cercano futuro, podía imaginarla estando tan…..

"¡OH MIERDA VAMOS!"

"¡DEJA DE PENSAR CON TU CABEZA BAJA Y VUELVE A LA REALIDAD JODER!"

-ehm..si, ese tipo de cama seria mejor, supongo que entonces no tendrías miedo, yo te protegería, como siempre, además….si tienes pesadillas solo…tienes que aferrarte a mi….-su voz le fallo un poco ante la inminente amenaza de que esos pensamientos se desviaran un poquito hacia algo mas "intimo", joder, su cuerpo se estaba volviendo su peor enemigo, y ahora por su estupidez ya estaba caliente.

"muy listo chico, si ella lo descubre puedes asegurarte de que no dejaras hijos en esta tierra"

Por su parte (y afortunadamente lejos de los pensamientos de caliente-como-conejo-por-mi-prometida-y-oh-por-dio s-que alguien-me-tire-agua-fría de Ranma) Akane estaba muy sorprendida, no se había esperado esas respuestas, de echo era asombroso la manera en que la conversación se había lentamente retorcido hacia temas de alcoba.

-uhm…-la peliazul respiro lo mas calmada que pudo, sabia que sus siguientes palabras retorcerían todo aun mas, y dependiendo de las respuestas de Ranma podría volcarse a algo peor, muy desastroso, muy rápido, pero esta era una oportunidad única de hablar estos temas con El, y ella ya no estaba segura de nada en su "relación".

-¿nosotros…..tendremos hijos?-

La expresión de su prometido en aquel momento era impagable, digna de sacarle una foto, era una mezcla entre terror, felicidad, vergüenza y unas cuantas cosas más que ella no supo definir.

-erhm…pues…..nuestros padres esperan que los tengamos-dijo El lentamente, midiendo el terreno

-si, eso lo se….pero..¿tu quieres tenerlos?-

-¿tu si?-

-Ranma es grosero responder una pregunta con otra-

-¡yo soy el único que esta respondiendo preguntas!-

Akane suspiro, está bien, aparentemente si quería respuestas debería de dar su brazo a torcer

-yo quiero tenerlos-aseguro con seriedad, los ojos del chico la escudriñaron sorprendidos, como si buscaran evidencia de que estaba mintiendo

-¿de verdad? ¿Conmigo?-

-eres el único prometido que tengo-

-bueno si pero…..pero-El se puso rojo-tendrías que….uhh…ya sabes….hacer erhm…eso conmigo-

-es el modo en que se crean bebes hasta donde yo se, a no ser que creas en la cigüeña o que naciste de un repollo, aunque eso explicaría muchas cosas…..-

El se enfado, apoyándose en uno de sus codos para girar y ver mejor a su prometida

-oye yo se como se hacen los bebes, mi madre se encargo de informármelo muy bien gracias, solo digo que no creía que TU querías hacer eso conmigo…pervertida-Tal como esperaba la reacción fue instantánea

-¡yo no soy pervertida! ¡Tu eres mi prometido así que puedo hacerlo contigo si yo quiero!-

-eso suena a violación, no esperaba que te gustase esa clase de juegos-río El pero imaginándose una gran gama de cosas no muy santas con ella sobre El, de nuevo Ranma no tenia problemas con esto de ser el sumiso de la relación

-¡…!-la chica estaba tan indignada que solo pudo contemplar roja como su prometido se reía de ella, pero lo hacia de una manera que a ella le resultaba difícil odiar, reía con ganas, alegre y con toda la pinta de que se imaginaba las escenas con ella.

-¿tu no….lo harías?-pregunto ella casi en un susurro, la risa se detuvo al instante, de nuevo su prometido tenia una expresión impagable en su rostro, pero esta era tan roja que parecía que se incineraría el cuarto en cualquier momento.

-y-y-y-o….solo….con…..contigo….yo solo…..yo…si-

-supongo que…-murmuro ella al ver el estado catatónico en el que se encontraba el pelinegro-supongo que seria difícil para nosotros…ya que….no estamos acostumbrados-

Durante unos minutos ambos se quedaron callados mirando hacia el techo, la habitación estaba en calma, igual que la casa, lo único que se oía era el soplar del viento desde afuera, a lo largo de esos minutos que parecieron horas Ranma fue el primero en hablar de nuevo.

-si….si estas preocupada por eso…..quizá podríamos practicar-sugirió, y se percato de que sus manos sudaban, con algo de placer observo a su prometida enrojecer hasta la medula y comenzar a tartamudear.

-¡y-y-o…yo no digo que…yo solo…yo…!-sin nada útil que decir la chica volvió a cerrar la boca, mas parecía una carpa fuera del agua, la comparación lo hizo reír, esto la molesto.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-chillo incorporándose del futon y lanzándole una de esas miradas que significaban "si no te callas ya mismo te toca paliza", pero El no podía dejar de reír tan fácilmente

-jajajaja….lo siento…lo siento….es que no me esperaba esa reacción tan femenina de una marimacho como…..-no pudo terminar su frase ya que una almohada se estampo contra su cara con potenciada fuerza, hundiéndolo un poco en su futon.

"¡maldito bastardo mentiroso! ¡si te la comes con la mirada cada vez que puedes!¡deja de llamarla marimacho!"

-¡hump! si tan desagradable me encuentras mejor me voy a mi cuarto, no tienes que dormir con una marimacho como yo-

"¡nooooo! ¡Por supuesto que queremos!¡no escuches al idiota!¡idiota haz algo!¡modo desesperado activado! "

-¡yo nunca dije que no quería dormir contigo! ¡yo quiero!-reponiéndose a tiempo record el muchacho se incorporo de su cama también, haciéndole frente a la peliazul que le devolvió la mirada muy sorprendida ante semejante confesión.

-yo….yo….me refiero a que….-balbuceo Ranma, pero de nuevo el silencio invadió el cuarto por unos minutos, hasta que esta vez Akane fue la que termino con el.

-quizá…deberíamos empezar por dormir en el mismo futon-

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas en un murmullo casi inaudible, pero Ranma lo escucho muy bien, durante un momento intento ver en los ojos de su prometida la respuesta ante semejante proposición, pero esta eludió su mirada, demasiado avergonzada de si misma.

"creo que ella ya ha intentado llevar las cosas a buen puerto….." pensó el chico ruborizándose mas, discutiendo nuevamente con su voz interna, posiblemente el lado mas "racional" dentro suyo "¡muy bien Ranma esta es tu oportunidad!¡ella esta cediéndote derecho de dormir con ella así que se un hombre y métete a su cama!¡vamos!¡vamos!"

-…¿puedo?-pregunto el chico con el tono de voz mas sumiso que encontró, sin mirarle la chica abrió las frazadas y se hizo a un lado para cederle espacio al chico

-estas caliente….-susurro Akane cuando la piel del chico la rozo, en el corto espacio que ahora tenían podía sentir con gran claridad cada músculo del chico tensándose ante su tacto.

-h-hace calor-se justifico El rehuyendo a su mirada también

"¿Qué excusa estúpida es esa? Honestamente….. "

-supongo que si…-concedió ella-cuando te sientas incómodo puedes cambiar de posición…..-dijo bostezando, sintiendo como, a pesar de la situación el sueño iba ganando terreno en ella, perezosamente se giro dándole la espalda al chico, aun adormilada sonrió cuando unos minutos después sintió a Ranma girar hacia ella y tímidamente apoyar su brazo en su cintura en busca de una mejor posición.

-buenas noches….-murmuro ella, y cerca de su oído escucho su voz, calmada y apacible

-buenas noches Akane-

"la próxima no te me escapas"

Lo cierto fue que al día siguiente ambos tuvieron un mal despertar, ya que al sentir las voces de sus padres en la escalera Akane salio huyendo a su cuarto, al menos para Ranma fue un alivio, ya que el chico había amanecido con una de sus "felicidad mañanera".


	2. Capitulo 2:Piel

**Capitulo 2: Piel**

Al parecer últimamente todo lo que los canales de la televisión mostraban era películas de terror, obviamente el hecho de que Halloween se acercaba tenia mucho que ver, sea por la razón que fuera Akane estaba pasando un mal tiempo, como si el universo entero conspirara contra ella, después de dormir en el cuarto de su prometido pasaron cuatro días en los que difícilmente se veían el uno al otro sin enrojecer, para colmo no había ningún momento en el que ambos pudiesen estar solos para al menos hablar sobre aquella extraña noche, sin embargo al quinto día volvió su oportunidad, nuevamente la casa quedaría sola a excepción de Kasumi y Nodoka, pero ambas se habían ido a dormir temprano dejando a los jóvenes prometidos viendo la televisión en el living de la casa.

-uhm….hoy también pasaron películas de terror-comento Ranma fingiendo desinterés, aunque por dentro rogaba a los dioses que también ese día su prometida estuviese lo suficientemente aterrada como para volver a pedirle que durmiese con ella, claro que Ranma odiaba verla asustada, mas si El podía hacer algo al respecto, pero deseaba mucho volver a pasar la noche abrazado a ella, aquel día no había sido suficiente, y quería mas, necesitaba mas.

-si pero…-Akane dudo-Kasumi y la tia…..-

-ellas no se enteraran, además la puerta de tu cuarto tiene traba, si algo pasa puedo irme por la ventana….-

"¡felicidades muchacho! sonaste como todo un amante de las novelas de amor" se felicito el chico a si mismo, aunque su prometida le lanzo una de esas miraditas peligrosas

-suenas bastante pervertido…..-

"¡mierda!"

-yo..yo….-

-ah esta bien…..¿quieres que subamos ahora? yo quiero bañarme primero….-

-yo también quiero bañarme-

Para cuando Ranma entro al cuarto de Akane solo con boxers y secándose el pelo suelto con una toalla, la chica estaba sentada en su silla de rueditas contemplando la cama algo expectante, tenía un pijama rosado, una musculosa de tiritas y un short

-¿aun no te acuestas?-pregunto Ranma trancando la puerta y recogiendo su pelo en una coleta, le quedaba mas cómodo que la trenza

-estaba pensando…cuando…dormimos juntos-trago saliva ruidosamente-aquel día no usaba short, pero tenia una remera mas larga que esta, pero la puse para lavar y ahora solo tengo esta…¿te….te molesta si duermo sin shorts?-

Esta bien, aquella pregunta se demoro un poco en la cabeza del chico, primero por que su lado caballeroso (porque en el fondo si lo tenia)le sugería que le ofreciese a Akane una de sus tantas remeras largas para dormir, pero su lado mas…"pervertido"(recientemente descubierto)le gritaba que simplemente dijera un gran y honesto "NO PORFAVOR, DESNUDATE Y PONTE COMODA, DE PREFERENCIA CON CREMA Y UNA CEREZA ENCIMA".

Al final su respuesta fue un sonrojo y un torpe movimiento de cabeza, mientras veía hipnotizado a la chica bajarse los shorts y quitárselos frente a El, en el fondo tenia sentido, en realidad ella intentaba que comenzaran a verse con mas naturalidad, si podían dormir juntos, mejor dicho, para poder dormir juntos tenían que acostumbrarse el uno al otro, también a esa desnudes, y al contacto directo.

¿Cómo era que había empezado todo esto?

Ahh si…películas de terror, benditas películas de terror, bendita Akane por tenerles miedo, y bendita la deidad, fuera cual fuese, que le había permitido a Ranma mantener su gran boca cerrada y disfrutar del "show:ahora en bragas para su disfrute" que su eternamente inocente prometida le ofrecía, honestamente, sentía que debía arrancarle el corazón a alguien fuera de su pecho y sacrificarlo a algo, lo que fuese en agradecimiento a este momento épico en el que los planetas se alineaban

-así es mejor….-murmuro ella recostándose y dejándole lugar a El, quien tras apagar la luz fue hacia la cama

-tu cabello también se ve bien así….-

-ah….es que es mejor para dormir-asintió El

-hoy no hizo tanto frió-

-el clima es engañoso en estas fechas, no te confíes-

"¿hablas del clima? ¿realmente?¡habla de algo mejor! como por ejemplo lo bien que se ve su trasero en esas bragas rosadas"

-ahm…..-Ranma dudo-me…me alegra que volvamos a dormir juntos, duermo mas tranquilo, porque….ya sabes…mejor tus ronquidos que los de mi viejo-

"¡¿que fue eso?!¡¿Por qué siempre entras al campo de batalla con los brazos abiertos y sonriente?! ¡al menos intenta no insultarla idiota!¿acaso ni siquiera te escuchas a ti mismo?"

-no creía que roncaba….cuando duermo con P-chan…..-antes de terminar su frase Ranma la abrazo sorpresivamente, apretando la espalda de la chica contra su pecho, curiosamente sus brazos se posicionaron justo debajo de los pechos de esta, haciendo que la tela del pijama se tensara y resaltándolos aun mas.

-¡olvida a ese cerdo!-chillo fastidiado, apretujándola contra El-no quiero que duermas con El si vas a dormir conmigo-

"¡maldito bastardo infeliz de Ryoga!"

-¡pero Ranma solo es un cerdito!¡P-chan es mi mascota!¿por que te molesta?-

-¡me molesta!-posesivamente apretó su cara contra el cuello de la chica, provocando que esta se estremeciera, la posición era algo incomoda, El la apretaba con tanta fuerza que era algo difícil respirar, sin embargo no era del todo malo.

"suena a que esta celoso….¡eso tienen que ser celos!"pensó la chica

-esta bien, aunque creo que estas siendo inmaduro, ya no dormiré con El-consintió la chica, girando lentamente y acariciando el pelo negro del chico, en la actitud mas dócil que encontró, quería actuar como una novia consentidora aunque fuese por un rato, preguntándose si quizá tal vez ella también podía conseguir cosas de El utilizando sus encantos…..o su cuerpo.

-¿e…enserio?-pregunto el muchacho sin creérselo y abriendo mucho los ojos

"eso suena a muy buenita viniendo de nuestra abusiva señorita Tendo"

-aha…..-asintió ella-pero a cambio….no debes aceptar regalos de tus otras prometidas….¡y eso incluye la comida!-

"ya te lo decía yo…celosilla"

-oh….¿es que estas celosa?-sonrió El pícaramente, disfrutando cada segundo del sonrojo de la chica

-¿tenemos un trato o no?-

-mou…..esta bien….igual yo no las considero mis prometidas-

-bastante que te gusta que te presten atención-

-eso es diferente, es cuestión de orgullo-

-como sea…..-gruño ella desviando su mirada pero aun apretada contra El, tanto que podía sentir el rápido latir de su corazón, se preguntaba si estaba nervioso por su cercanía, y también….cuanto más cerca podía estar

-tu piel es suave….-comento ella haciéndose la desentendida mientras lentamente acariciaba los hombros desnudos del chico, El se había acostado sin remera, y para ella era un placer poder tocarle directamente.

No necesitaba levantar los ojos y verle para saber que estaba muy rojo, su corazón latía con furia y su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse

"¿todo esto por un leve rose….?que interesante" pensó la chica sonriendo y acercándose aun mas, pegando sus pechos al pecho del chico y acariciando su espalda

-uno pensaría que tras todas esas peleas tu piel se hubiese puesto áspera, pero no es así-

No podía hablar, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en el recorrido que hacían las manos de Akane, no sabia por que había comenzado a tocarlo, pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y no quería que parase, es mas El también quería tocarla, pero no se le ocurría una excusa suficientemente brillante como para hacerlo.

"¡oh vamos!¡pon tus malditas manos encima de ella por el amor de dios!"

-ah si…..la….la tuya …también lo es-murmuro El usando la misma estrategia y acariciando los hombros de su prometida-es tan blanca y suave….-

-creí que era una marimacho-bufo ella recelosa

-pero una muy bonita…..-recalco El echándole la lengua en son de burla

-¡ja!eso es nuevo….¿no soy yo la prometida "no-bonita"?-

-naa….eso lo digo para fastidiarte, como un apodo cariñoso, no te molestes mas por eso, yo creo que eres….-

Antes de poder seguir los labios de Akane tocaron su cuello, al parecer ella se había acercado mas y mas hasta que su boca toco la piel del chico, aquel rose fue suficiente para silenciarlo, contra su piel ella sonrió, haber recordado lo de los apodos la había echo sentir celos nuevamente, así que quería hacer cosas que las demás no habían echo, era egoísta y posesiva, pero ya no podía aguantarlo, estaba molesta por todos esos años de lucha continua, peleas sin sentido, y miles de momentos en los que la habían echo sentir inferior, quería comprobar lo que causaba en El, y adoraba escuchar aquellos desbocados y frenéticos latidos solo por un simple rose, pero le daría mas que eso, lo empujaría hasta su limite.

-Ranma…..-ronroño contra El, el chico tembló-no me importa si soy o no soy bonita…..pero…-muy lentamente giro hasta estar sobre El, se puso roja al sentir su peso contra cierta parte del cuerpo del chico, cierta parte que se estaba haciendo notar-….¿a ti te gusto así no?-

Mecánicamente, casi hipnotizado El asintió, como si no supiera donde estaba o quien diablos era, solo podía concentrar su atención en ella.

-buen chico….-le apremio, ejerciendo un poco mas de presión entre su intimidad y la de El, le sentía muy claramente, y aunque la avergonzaba no cedió su actitud dominante

"¡oh por dios!¡oh por dios!¡no te atrevas a abrir tu maldita boca ahora!"

-Ranma….-volvió a decir el nombre con un tono de voz aun mas suave, mas profundo, mucho mas sensual, mientras lo hacia descendió suavemente hasta besar la frente del chico, este gimió y para ella fue como tocar el cielo con las manos….¡gemía!¡gemía por algo tan leve!¿cuanto mas podía llegar a enloquecerle?

"ahhhh eres una maldita perra suya Saotome…."

"¡y al diablo con eso!"

Ella no tenia ninguna experiencia, no tenia ni idea que debía hacer para complacer a un hombre, lo mejor entonces era seguir con los besos y las caricias.

-A-A…..kane….-el siguiente lugar donde poso sus labios fue en su cuello y el gemido que recibió a cambio fue aun mas sonoro, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta las manos de Ranma se aferraron a sus caderas, y parecía que tenían toda la intención de bajar aun mas, Akane se sorprendió al notar que esto no le molestaba, de echo quería que la tocara, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de maneras extrañas, sentía mucho calor y mucha tensión, y allí donde sus intimidades se tocaban se sentía doloroso, anhelante, como si el dolor se calmase solo si se apretaba mas contra El, y al hacerlo noto que la intimidad del chico se ponía mas y mas dura.

Ella detuvo sus movimientos algo preocupada, ¿seria que el chico estaba sufriendo?, sus expresiones eran extrañas, estaba extremadamente rojo, y respiraba con mucha agitación.

-¿R-…Ranma? ¿te encuentras bien?¿te duele? –

El respiro hondo antes de contestar, le faltaba el aire

-no…dolor y esas cosas, no es nada como eso….no sabría como explicártelo, pero se siente muy bien-

Ella sonrió, mirándolo atentamente, El la miro también, pero luego sus ojos bajaron a su remera, donde los pezones de la chica se hacían visibles a través de la tela.

"¿Qué hace esa cosa ahí?"

-¿puedes quitártela? se interpone…..-aquel comentario había sido dicho con una mirada fulminante hacia su pijama, como si odiase que este la estuviera tocando directamente y El no, Akane no se sentía muy cómoda dejando que El la viera, había creado un bajo autoestima con su físico.

-¿por favor?-insistió El, quien si estaba sin remera

Algo dudosa comenzó a levantarse poco a poco la remera, durante los primeros segundos Ranma la vio atentamente, pero cuando ella comenzó a elevarla para quitársela por la cabeza, la tensión no pudo más con El y llevando sus manos hasta ella termino de subírsela El mismo y la tiro lejos de su alcance.

"¿yo dije alguna vez que era una pecho plano?¡debemos disculparnos por ello!¡menudas bellezas tiene!"

-¡oye!-exclamo ella molesta olvidando que estaba muy desnuda frente a El, pero no pudo decir mas, los ojos del chico estaban prácticamente comiéndosela con la mirada, era muy vergonzoso, pero de alguna manera también se sentía alagada, algo tímido El se abrazo a ella, quien estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, como era de esperarse la cara del chico quedo entre sus pechos, como un cachorro apretó su cara contra estos gimiendo de gusto

-así es mucho mejor-

-creí que no te gustaban-comento ella haciendo pucheros

-lo siento chicas….-sonrió Ranma mirando sus pechos directamente-lamento haber sido un idiota insensible, llevémonos bien desde ahora, prometo que las tratare muy bien-

-¡Ranma no les hables!-chillo ella muy roja sin dar crédito a lo que el chico hacia

-Akane no te metas ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?-

-¡tu…..!-

El iba a contestar algo estúpido que seguramente la haría enojar, pero antes de que llegase a abrir la boca escucharon ruidos desde la planta baja de la casa, mas específicamente dos hombres mayores cantando muy desafinados y con toda la pinta de estar pasados de copas.

-¿nuestros padres ya volvieron?-inquirió la chica intentando moverse para ponerse de nuevo su remera pero Ranma se lo impidió

-déjalo, estarán ahí toda la noche, acabaran durmiéndose en el living-

Era obvio que el muchacho no tenía la más minima intención de soltarla, y allí no se detenían sus intenciones.

-tu padre podría subir a tu cuarto y…-

-lo último que pensaría es que estoy contigo…-

-pero…-

-olvídalo-

Ambos se miraron retadores por unos minutos, la situación era difícil, quedarse juntos a pesar de las condiciones externas significaba que ambos querían un poco mas que lo que habían tenido la primera noche, sin embargo parecía que dar el siguiente paso era algo aun muy complejo para ambos.

-¿de verdad quieres que me vaya?-pregunto el chico de la coleta y por primera vez en su vida usando la legendaria técnica de "ojos-húmedos-de-perrito-abandonado-bajo-la-lluvia -y-atropellado-por-un-camion", como era de esperarse el efecto sobre la chica fue arrasador.

-p….puedes quedarte-tan roja avergonzada como estaba no vio la sonrisa triunfal en su prometido

De nuevo ambos se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, abrazándose semidesnudos, había mucho que querían decirse, pero ninguno encontraba las palabras adecuadas para iniciar una conversación, sin mencionar que la "magia" había sido cortada por las voces no muy lindas de sus padres chillando, al final tras varias horas de escuchar los cánticos mal entonados y con letras inventadas de sus viejos la casa quedo en silencio, un rato después también los jóvenes prometidos cedieron al sueño.

Notas de la perdida autora:

eh... me olvide de dejar notas en el primer cap xD

ok se que muchos talvez me odien,pero no lo hagan!tengo caps e historias nuevas,juro que actualizare pronto,la primera en la lista es dog life,el epilogo esta casi terminado,tengo millones de nuevas historias para boyvsgirl,estuve algo trancada porque cada vez que intentaba subir algo FF me sacaba palabras y la verdad me ponia de muy mal humor,bueno este fic es uno de los mas comicos,aunque tiene hentai es usualmente en escenas comicas XD

no abandonare ninguno de mis fics y todos seran terminados,lamentablemente sera lento,pero todos tendran su final no se preocupen y no me odien!


	3. Capitulo 3:Fuerza de Voluntad

**Capitulo 3: Fuerza de Voluntad**

"eres un maldito enfermo pervertido….." escucho decir a su voz interna por quinta vez, y si….lo cierto es que lo era, Ranma lo había descubierto recientemente, quizá era como un interruptor que se prendía cuando un chico alcanzaba cierta edad, fuese cual fuese la razón se estaba volviendo alguien peor que Happosai, bueno…..quizá tampoco tanto, pero se acercaba…

-¿oye que te distrae tanto Ranma?-la voz de Daisuke lo saco de su mundo feliz, forzándolo a apartar la vista de la ventana y prestarle atención, antes que tuviese tiempo de inventarse alguna respuesta Hiroshi se acerco hasta ambos y miro por donde hacia unos segundos estaban dirigidos los ojos de Ranma

-¡eres un perro sucio!-chillo Hiroshi riendo a carcajadas mientras le señalaba a Daisuke el lugar que tanto atraía a su compañero.

-¡oh Akane esta corriendo con las chicas!¿vigilas tu pertenencia Saotome?-le pico el chico con una cara de "yo te entiendo"

-no puedes culparlo, Akane se ve increíble en el uniforme de gimnasia, dios bendiga a esos shorts que se pegan al cuerpo y….-

-¡oigan ya deténganse!-salto Ranma muy acalorado, por haber sido descubierto, y por que si, efectivamente Akane se veía de muerte con aquella corta prenda, y aunque El se derretía por dentro odiaba saber que no era el único espectador

-eres muy celoso Ranma-

-si aunque yo lo entiendo….¿quien no lo seria con semejante prometida?-

-maldito suertudo-

-si, es un bastardo con suerte-

Ranma no contesto, se limito a seguir viendo a su prometida correr, últimamente no habían tenido nada de privacidad, y como frutilla de la torta dos semanas después de que durmieron juntos, cuando creía que volvería a tener una oportunidad con ella, fue exactamente el día en el que Shampoo y Ukyo decidieron hacer acto de presencia en la casa Tendo, lo que obviamente termino con Akane muy enojada hasta el punto de golpearlo con la mesa del living y tras eso encerrarse en su cuarto, Durante varias horas el chico intento disculparse, pero fue imposible, una vez que aquella chica se aferraba a una idea hacerla cambiar de parecer era imposible.

-esta molesta conmigo…-murmuro Ranma

"rayos, debo estar muy desesperado si les estoy pidiendo consejos a este par…."

Daisuke y Hiroshi lo miraron bastante sorprendidos

-a pasado como una semana sin hablarme…-insistió El

"y como tres malditas semanas que no me a dejado ponerle ni un maldito dedo encima" completo para si mismo

-erhm….han estado mas tiempo sin hablarse-dijo lentamente Daisuke, bastante asombrado de que parecía ser que Ranma dejaba su orgullo de lado y necesitaba realmente un consejo para tener el perdón de su prometida

-podrías hacer algo lindo por ella-sugirió Hiroshi-algo que sepas que le gustara-

-o obsequiarle algo bonito-

-a las chicas como Akane le gustan los detalles-le aseguro Daisuke-si vas con humildad y la invitas a algún lugar seguro que acepta-

-uhm….oficialmente yo no hice nada malo, ella fue quien actuó como una loca demente por nada-se defendió Ranma

-¿quieres que te perdone o no?-

-además no importa si tiene o no la razón, "lo siento" es lo que ella quiere oír, y tu se lo dirás si quieres que vuelva a hablarte-

-uhm….-

Seguir el brillante plan de sus amigos no era exactamente lo que El quería hacer hasta este punto, hacerlo significaría

Un golpe bajo a su ya de por si machacado orgullo

¿Por qué Akane no podía finalmente entender lo que sentía por ella?...bien, esta bien, El no se lo había dicho ¿pero no había admitido que solo quería hacer esas cosas con ella? ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo sin que El tuviese que decir toda la cursilería tele novelesca y derribar su orgullo pidiendo una disculpa que ELLA debía darle? ¿Por qué ella era tan malvada con su tan pobre y ahora abandonado "Ranma junior" que la amaba tanto?

Esta bien, El debía dejar de hablar a través de su pene como si aquello fuera algo normal, casi podía escucharlo diciendo:

"¡pero han pasado tres malditas semanas!¡si no te disculpas por ti al menos hazlo por mi!¡necesito algo de "wild love" aquí abajo!"

Esta bien, actuar como un conejo en celo no era exactamente lo mejor en este momento, y pasar la mayor parte del día espiando a Akane como algún enfermo acosador tampoco ayudaba.

"¡oh vamos!¡ella tiene que estar sintiéndose igual que nosotros!"

Bien, de acuerdo, las ganas de tocarla no eran la principal razón por lo cual Ranma tenia que disculparse, la verdad sea dicha la extrañaba, la añoraba, y la necesitaba como la buena pequeña-perra-mascota-esclavo que era.

Estar lejos de ella era doloroso, mas ahora que sabia que las cosas podían ponerse mejor, que ella disfrutaba de su tacto y hasta cierto punto correspondía sus sentimientos, tenia que, solo así podría dar respuestas tan honestas.

-¡joder, rayos!-protesto fastidiado al notar que lo único que se le ocurría para que su prometida lo perdonara era pedir disculpas, tenia que dejar de lado su orgullo….

"¡a la mierda el orgullo!¡ladra, siéntate y hazte el muerto si es necesario!"

Con los pasos de quien esta condenado a muerte el chico se encamino hacia el dojo Tendo (Akane se había rehusado a volver a casa con El)

-¡que suerte que al fin llegas hijo! ¿ya hiciste tu maleta?-

-¿eh?-

La alarma de pánico absoluto se encendió en la cabeza de Ranma….¿estaba ella tan enojada como para echarlo?

-¿tu padre no te lo dijo?-sonriendo radiante como siempre Nodoka guió a su retoño hasta el cuarto para ayudarlo a empacar-como Akane y tu tenéis vacaciones de otoño pensábamos llevarlos a un centro vacacional que dirige mi familia-

-ok….ya se que ya lo he dicho, pero lo repetiré una vez mas ¿de acuerdo?...¿EH?-

-ese Genma…..¡no te contó nada!-chillo furiosa la mujer llenando el bolso del chico de ropa-es un hotel con piscinas termales y un Onsen, lo dirige mi tío, aunque pertenece a mi lado de la familia, aunque no lo he visto en años…..-durante unos minutos su madre se perdió en viejas memorias, y antes de que volviese a hablar Akane entro en la habitación cargando su bolso, pasando por completo de Ranma como si fuese parte de la decoración, el chico gruño molesto, olvidando sus planes de "actúa humilde y discúlpate"

-¿Dónde esta mi "bienvenido a casa"?-pregunto parándose frente a ella, Akane lo ignoro y hablo a Nodoka como si El fuese transparente

-ya estoy lista tía…..¿donde esta el tío Genma?-

-oh…, El nos espera en la estación de tren, tenia que mandarlo a comprar los boletos mientras ayudaba a Ranma-

-si, Ranma, ese soy yo…¿me recuerdas?-

Nodoka tuvo que hacer una terrible fuerza para no reírse ante los furiosos intentos de su hijo por captar la atención de su prometida, y como esta lo ignoraba olímpicamente, sin embargo esto era un gran paso en su relación, y como la inteligente mujer que era Nodoka tenia el plan perfecto para que su linda nuera perdonase a su hijo ( por cualquiera que fuese la idiotez que había cometido)

-podrán hablarse en el viaje en tren, por ahora tenemos que alcanzar a tu padre-

Ranma olvido momentáneamente su enfrentamiento contra Akane para mirar a su madre

-¿solo vamos nosotros cuatro?-

-oh si….Soun nos dejo llevarnos a Akane y dijo que era buena idea que "los Saotome" tuviese su primer viaje familiar-

Akane y Ranma enrojecieron ante las palabras de la mujer y lo que daba a entender con ellas, Akane era de cierto modo una "Saotome" mas

-¿tu estas de acuerdo con esto?-le pregunto el chico a su prometida girando de inmediato su cabeza hacia ella, El la vio forzarse a si misma a dejar el orgullo de lado y darle una fría respuesta

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? ¿preferirías ir con shampoo o con Uk…?-

Antes de que continuase hablando El corrigió su pregunta, ya que ella pensaba que hablaba del viaje

-me refiero a si estas de acuerdo en llevar mi apellido…..creí que preferirías que yo llevase el tuyo-

Akane quedo muda ante sus palabras, parecía que no había entendido nada, pero antes de El lo repitiese fue su madre quien lo interrumpió

-yo ya había hablado el tema con Akane-chan-

-¿que?¿cuando?-

-después de Jusenkyo-dijo la peliazul mirando aun algo molesta a su prometido-el día de la boda fallida, la tía vino a preguntarme sobre los apellidos, y yo le dije que ya que técnicamente yo ofrecía el dojo por el acuerdo de nuestros padres entonces por tu parte quería tu apellido, y por supuesto seria genial si pudieses entrenarme en el estilo de combate aéreo que tu y tu padre usan-

Ranma estaba sorprendido, Akane no solo había aceptado casarse con El aquel día sino que además había pensado todo muy seriamente, efectivamente El siempre había pensado que no tenia nada que ofrecerle, nada mas que si mismo, Akane se daba a si misma y a su familia, su casa, el dojo, pero El….¿que podía darle El?

-¿quieres mi apellido?-lo dijo mas para si mismo, ella asintió algo sonrojada pero aun molesta, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo para detenerlo Ranma alargo su mano para acariciar con ternura su cabello, sin importarle para nada que su madre los estuviera viendo-honestamente Akane, solo tu haces estas cosas…..-

El modo en que la miro casi derrite a Nodoka, admiraba la fortaleza de Akane, en su lugar ella se hubiese desmayado ante la mirada de admiración y amor que su hijo le estaba dirigiendo.

-t-t-tenemos que irnos ya…¿no es cierto tía?-la voz de la peli azul tembló al hablar y estaba muy roja, pero Nodoka decidió salvarla y aunque hubiese querido espiar un poco mas a la pareja en uno de sus "momentos", era cierto que si seguían perdiendo el tiempo también perderían el tren.

Tras despedirse de los demás, fueron en busca del hombre-panda, lejos de los malos augurios de Ranma de que perderían el tren por que su viejo se había gastado el dinero en comida, Genma Saotome se mantenía como una fortaleza a la espera de sus acompañantes con los pasajes en la mano.

Aunque la verdadera razón, como mas tarde se enteraron, fue la amenaza de Nodoka de venderlo a un circo si fallaba en su "misión".

Para la mala suerte del joven artista marcial, su encantadora prometida había vuelto a levantar la ley del hielo contra El, y por mucho que se esforzó en ello no le dirigió la palabra en todo el viaje en tren, que bastantes horas les tomo.

Para cuando llegaron al bendito lugar ya era de noche, después de varios saludos y presentaciones familiares, los jóvenes prometidos por fin pudieron irse a su habitación, ya que era una invitación de los padres de Ranma ellos no se sorprendieron para nada al descubrir que compartirían dormitorio, era una cama enorme y ellos ya había pasado por la experiencia en la cama de Akane, así que no era la gran cosa, incluso con Akane odiando cada partícula y hueso de su ser podrían sobrevivir a ello (quizá El un poco menos), de todas maneras casi no se hablaron en el rato en el que cenaron ni mucho menos cuando fueron a las piscinas y a los Onsen.

Para cuando Ranma volvió al cuarto en busca de refugio de la idotes de su padre (con quien había ido al Onsen mientras su madre y Akane iban a las piscinas), antes de entrar se dio cuenta de que la luz estaba encendida a través de la rendija de la puerta, genial, eso significaba que su prometida ya estaba ahí, ende podrían finalmente tener una conversación madura sobre su pelea.

Decidido a enfrentar a la fiera Ranma usó su llave para entrar a la habitación, pero la imagen con la que se topo lo paralizo en el marco de la puerta, con un pie dentro y otro fuera.

"¡DIOS, AUNQUE HASTA AHORA NO CREIA EN TI, DEJAME AGRADECERTE POR ESTA VISION CELESTIAL Y POR NO HABERME ABANDONADO, DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS FASTIDIANDO MI VIDA SIENTO QUE AHORA PUEDO PERDONARTE!"

Allí estaba ella, parada junto a la cama, el cabello aun húmedo algo pegado a su cara, en la parte de abajo de su cuerpo aun tenia puesto el bikini que había usado en la zona de piscinas, la prenda que no mucho cubría era amarilla, y seguro el par le iba genial, pero claro, ella no llevaba la parte de arriba, el sostén de su bikini estaba empapado y tirado en el suelo, y sus pechos, su gloriosos pechos desnudos mostraban un tono de piel brillante por la humedad que aun persistía y un tono un poquito mas claro que el resto de su piel, sus pezones estaban duros, seguramente por el frío del agua en la piscina, Ranma comenzó a ver todo rojo, y sintiendo su sangre hervir, como la de algún animal salvaje que no permitirá que nada se interponga entre su presa y El, para ser mas específicos dada la situación de alto contenido sexual, nada se interpondría entre su pene y la vagina de su prometida.

-¿uh?-sintiendo el frío que venia del pasillo y pegaba en su espalda Akane giro su cuerpo solo para encontrarse con su prometido mirándola como un demente y babeando, como si navidad hubiese llegado antes, Akane casi podía ver todo los muy "M-rated" pensamientos que Ranma estaba teniendo en su cabeza, temerosa la chica comenzó a dar un paso hacia atrás, mala idea, el lobo dentro de Ranma se alerto de que su "presa" planeaba huir, y dando un portazo con el pie se lanzo sobre ella derribándola sobre la cama.

Incluso antes de que la chica planease una táctica defensiva, la boca de Ranma alcanzo uno de sus pechos, con culpabilidad y arrepentimiento igual a cero, el chico mordió sus pezones y los chupo a su antojo, totalmente ido de este mundo y sumergido en sus propias fantasías.

Por otro lado Akane no era exactamente la mejor de las presas que intentaba huir, huir de echo había pasado a segundo plano, en todo lo que podía concentrarse ahora era en gemir ante el inmenso placer que su prometido le estaba proporcionando, mas abajo en su cuerpo parecía que la "happy hour" estaba comenzando, tanto en su cuerpo como en el de El.

-¡Ranma!-su nombre fue dicho en un delicioso aullido cuando por fin el chico aventuro sus manos por encima de la tela del bikini, aun estaba húmedo y frío del agua de la piscina, pero la humedad entre la línea sobre la intimidad de su prometida era diferente, mas viscosa que agua, y mas caliente.

-parece que la ley del hielo se esta derritiendo ¿huh?-dijo el chico para molestarla, pero ella no parecía capaz de pensar en este momento en alguna respuesta, ni en nada en especifico.

-i….grrrr….i-idiota….-gruño abriendo mas las piernas y moviendo su caderas para que se pegaran mas a la mano de Ranma

El no podía evitarlo, molestarla era un proceso natural para El, casi obligatorio, por eso comenzó a mordisquear sus pezones al tiempo que metía su mano por debajo del bikini y tocaba la extraña mezcla de piel frío-caliente que era su intimidad, cuando metió un dedo en la húmeda ranura, casi pudo ver a Akane prenderse fuego bajo El.

Si aun guardase algo de orgullo en su ser se hubiese marchado, dejando a su prometida a medias y castigándola por no confiar en El

"¡Y UNA MIEDRA ARAS ESO!"

A decir verdad, la "pequeña linda princesa" dentro de Ranma saltaba de alegría ante los preciosos, tiernos y oh-cuan-apasionados gemidos de Akane, sabiendo que era El quien los causaba y que solo a El le permitiría esto, solo Ranma disfrutaría de ella, era un derecho que ella le cedía voluntariamente solo a El.

De golpe el chico freno sus actos, no quería molestarla y atormentarla, quería complacerla, que esto fuese serio, no solo parte de un experimento o entrenamiento, ella tenia que saberlo, tenia que sentirlo, no quería que nunca mas se sintiese insegura.

-Akane…-su nombre fue dicho con infinito amor solo un segundo antes de que El la besara.

Durante unos segundos el mundo se detuvo en ese beso, como si todo lo que los rodeaba fuese un silencioso espectador de este tan esperado beso.

Akane podía sentir su corazón martillar contra su pecho….¿o era el de Ranma?¿porque no podía pensar con claridad?

Ranma se alejo unos segundos de su boca para hablar

-te…-

"¡lo que sea puede esperar!"chillo su cabeza obligándola a volver a juntar sus labios contra los de su prometido

Esta vez las lenguas de ambos se encontraron, batallando por tener el control, con desesperación las manos de ella buscaron el final de su camisa china, desprendiendo los botones para comenzar a quitársela…

Quería mas, mucho mas que las otras veces, esta vez quería todo, quería que la llenase de El, quería que gritase su nombre, ser suya y que fuese suyo, solo suyo y de nadie mas.

De un giro se posiciono sobre El, prácticamente arrancándole la camisa, mirándolo con ojos anhelantes y necesitados

-no dejare que nadie mas te monte, tu eres mio-gimió ella en su oreja, lamiéndola-y hablando de eso…..veamos si de verdad eres "indomable"-

Ranma chillo de placer cuando ella comenzó a moverse sobre su erección que ya de por si muy notoria era, de echo no creía que pudiese estar aun mas duro, escuchar a Akane hablar tan posesivamente lo había puesto tan caliente que casi dolía, viendo que la situación se había puesto salvaje a lo "Discovery channel" el chico decidió que era mejor si dejaba sus "te amo" para después.

Entre ellos las cosas podían ponerse muy desastrosas, muy rápido, a juzgar por la poca voluntad de detenerse que estaban demostrando los dos adolescentes en eterno juego previo, era uno de esos momentos en los que suelen olvidar sus diferencias y deciden dejar el orgullo de lado por un bien mayor, en este caso por sexo como conejos en pleno celo.

-¡Akane!-sin pudor alguno el chico comenzó a gemir con mas fuerza, en realidad parecía haber mandado a la mierda todo tipo de preocupaciones y/o contras de la situación, dispuesto a finalmente tener su fabuloso revolcón con su amada prometida, estaba listo para ponerla bajo El, arrancarle lo poco de ropa que le quedara y comenzar a hacerlo con ella tan fuertemente que sin duda romperían la cama, y todo el hotel se enteraría de exactamente con quien tenia sexo glorioso y épico, de esos que vuelan tus neuronas fuera de tu cabeza.

Al menos esa es la historia que felizmente le contaría a Hiroshi y a Daisuke cuando preguntasen.

La realidad era que si su prometida seguía restregándose contra El y haciendo esos preciosos maullidos El terminaría viniéndose sobre sus pantalones.

"¡diablos no!¡concentración Saotome!¡paz interna!¡paz interna!"

-¡ahhhh Ranma!-

"¡a la mierda la paz interna!¡piensa en algo horrible…..piensa en tu padre transformado en panda usando una tanga!"

"¡eso es retorcidoooo!"

Pero al menos funcionaba el chico logro retomar algo de su calma e hizo girar a su prometida sobre la cama, nuevamente sobre ella comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiéndolo y dejando brillantes marcas púrpuras en el.

Bien mierda. El podía totalmente con esto, si alguien se derrumbaría aquí seria ella y no El ¡El era Ranma Saotome después de todo, y jamás perdía un duelo!¡eso es!¡esto era guerra!¡GUERRA!

Tan concentrado en su "¡this is Sparta!" interno El chico no noto el momento en que Akane volvía a rodar dejándolo a El debajo, nuevamente sobre el la chica metió sus manos por debajo de sus pantalones y con su mano apretó la erección del chico, aun por encima de sus boxers, instintivamente parecía percibir que esto era una batalla de voluntades, y ciertamente ella tenia todas las cartas a favor.

Si Ranma no hubiese estado actuando mentalmente como un idiota aquel acto lo hubiese echo acabar.

Con una mirada felina Akane comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la tela, notando lo duro que estaba y como parecía deshacerse en gemidos.

"¡panda con tanga!¡panda con tanga!"

Sonriéndole con dulzura, en una acto de inocente que El no compraba, la chica metió finalmente la mano por debajo de su boxer y comenzó acariciarlo esta vez directamente.

"¡maldita hija de…..!...okey….Ryoga es la solución…..Ryoga vestido de conejita cantando el Gangnam Style, asesinando los oídos de todos…o la vista por lo que importa"

La verdad realmente dice algo de tus hormonas y tu autocontrol el echo de que debas pensar en tu "mejor amigo-rival" en una tan infame situación solo por que tu orgullo no te permite venirte antes que tu prometida…¿Qué se supone que El intentaba demostrar con esto?¿por que había empezado a pensar en pandas con tanga y en un cerdo bailando un baile ridículo?¿y que hay con esa letra?¿la canción hablaba de caballos y jinetes?¿por que esas palabras le sonaban tan cercanamente familiares?

En realidad la cabeza de Ranma era consumida por una tempestad de cosas bizarras en ese momento, aunque el siempre había sido el motivo de las bromas con caballos y esas cosas ciertamente Akane estaba dándole una buena montada en este momento, moviéndose sobre El aun escurriendo agua, gimiendo su nombre y con sus pechos rebotando….justo…..en frente…de….su cara…

¡eso era trampa con un demonio!

El chico fue traído violentamente a la realidad ante esta visión, y al tocar tierra nuevamente el golpe de placer que lo invadió casi detiene su corazón ¡al diablo los pandas y los cerdos!¡al diablo el orgullo y el autocontrol!¡a la mierda con ganar!

Apretando sus manos tan fuertemente contra las sabanas el chico comenzó a gritar mientras su prometida mordía su cuello y apretaba su mano contra su erección en un rápido vaivén que iba de arriba abajo, cada vez mas rápido, su respiración también se acelero, la boca de Akane logro atrapar la suya y hundió su lengua en El, eso fue su perdición y su sentencia de por vida en su condición de "perra-esclava" de Akane.

Lo que antes habían sido un tormento de pensamientos bizarros cambio a blanco total cuando el chico sintió su cuerpo alcanzar el clímax

"yo….yo….¡lo amo todo!¡también a los pandas, los cerdos y los caballos!¡todo es hermoso! …"

-yo…..te amo-gimió abriendo los ojos para ver directamente a su prometida pero en ese mismo exacto momento un montón de gritos se escucharon a lo largo del pasillo ahogando las palabras de Ranma, fastidiado se levanto para ir a insultar a quienes habían interrumpido su confesión, antes de llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta de que sus pantalones se resbalaban por sus piernas y sus boxers estaban pegajosos, se quedo mirando un poco ido el desastre en su cuerpo hasta que una risita lo hizo despertar, poniéndose su camisa china que la cubría perfectamente, Akane salio a ver la causa de tantos griteríos, unos segundos después entro riendo mas fuertes

-parece que un "panda" se había colado a los baños, la gente estaba persiguiéndolo….. y hablando de baños-sonrió haciéndole un gesto significativo-por cierto….¿querías decirme algo?- el chico bufó fastidiado, ya no se sentía con el suficiente valor para repetir su confesión, ciertamente un baño le vendría bien

-no…no era nada, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar-ella sonrió arreglando un poco el desorden que habían causado en la cama, Ranma la vio moverse en bikini y con su camisa puesta, aunque había tenido un orgasmo hacia solo unos minutos sintió como su miembro se endurecía nuevamente ante la visión-yo no…tu no…..¿quieres ayuda con eso?-murmuro señalando con sus ojos la entrepierna de la chica quien incluso a distancia se le notaba lo húmeda que estaba

-uhm…creo que prefiero un baño e ir a la cama, fue una….experiencia muy intensa-contestó poniéndose muy roja e intentando cubrir un poco lo mojado de su bikini.

-ah…uhm bien….-Ranma se rasco la nuca sintiéndose súbitamente tímido-yo…..hum….realmente lo disfrute, este tipo de cosas….. solo quiero hacerlo contigo….gracias-

Aunque le costo intento mirarla a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aunque pocas había dicho las palabras correctas, su prometida sonrió caminando hacia El y apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho, sonriendo con una de esas deslumbrantes sonrisas que lo enloquecían

-¿quieres que nos bañemos juntos?-

Notas de la autora:

aun estoy llorando de la risa,seriamente en lo que a mi respecta este fue uno de los capitulos mas comicos que e escrito,junto con el de dog life cuando soul llega a su casa,amo redactar de la cabeza de esos dos XD

mandenme su amor via review y atcualizare pronto,este fic tendra como 10 caps masomenos


End file.
